Wings of a Meister
by MarionetteThePuppet
Summary: Soul Eater Modern AU. Kid had a rough time trying to get over his recent break up with Liz, and soon finds himself falling for an angel. But he's not the only one. Another pink haired kid joins Death City Highschool, only to fall for the same angel. Love triangle between Crona, Maka, and Kid. If you don't like it, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first KiMa story! I've recently read some KiMa fanfictions and I thought "IT MAKES SENSE!" so here I am making my first KiMa. Btw, I'm not stopping with my CroMa ones. I can not pick anyone better for him so that's why this is a love triangle between the three. Kid will be a bit ooc in the behinning but will slowly start changing into the character you all know. Well, enough blabbering and on with the story!**

* * *

"Kid," Liz begged to stop the torment from his god-like lips. He moaned in her ear. "No, stop."

"What's the matter? Don't you like it?" he asked her.

"No, the problem is, I _do_ like it. It's just, I like someone else," Liz said causing the young teen's eyes to widen.

"You-"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to find out this way, but I can't hold it back anymore. There's no spark between us anymore. Only... this," she said gesturing to the two of them.

"Oh..." he responded sadly. "I just thought-"

"No! I enjoyed every bit of it! It's just... I'm sorry, Kid," she said.

"No, it's fine. If you don't like it, then get out of my sight," he said coldly, while rolling to the other side of his bed.

"Kid-"

"No! Just... leave," Kid said not facing her. Tears started forming in his eyes. It was silent for a long moment.

"I'm sorry. I won't forget you," she said. Kid felt the weight of his bed lift up then heard his door close. That's when he wiped the tears that started rolling down his cheeks.

'I don't need her! I'm a shinigami for god sake!' he cursed to himself.

* * *

"You just wind up the screw here," Soul said winding up a screw with a wrench, on a motorcycle. "Then you're good to go!" he said and patted the seat of the bike.

"Wow! Thanks, Soul!" Black Star said then payed him. "I'm gonna go see Patty now!" he said then hopped on his bike and drove off.

"Hey, Soul! Another one of your friends are here!" called Soul's boss from in the other room. "Don't you ever schedule your appointments with them?"

"Heh, yeah, but some just don't like to listen!" Soul chuckled as he grabbed one of his rags he used to wipe off the motorcycles in the shop. "Bring him in!" he yelled then went to the blue bike and started wiping the handles off.

It wasn't until Kid came in when he looked up. His eyes widened and he fell back. "K-KID?!" he yelled shocked then stood up and dusted off his pants. "What are you doing here?!" he asked. Kid was one of the popular guys who only hung out with other popular kids. And Soul definitely wasn't one of them.

"Is that a way to treat one of your fellow classmates?" he asked walking towards him.

"N-no, but I just wasn't expecting you. I was thinking you'd be at your house probably seducing Liz or something," Soul said as he went back to wiping off the bike.

Kid's eyes widened then his expression changed to sad. Soul noticed.

"Oh, d-did I ask something-"

"No! I don't want you to ever mention that name again. That's all," Kid said as he straightened himself up.

"Well, if that's all then why are you here?" Soul asked.

"I came to buy a motorcycle," kid said.

"Oh, a-are you sure you want one from here? I mean, there are different, better shops," he said causing his boss to look through the opening in the wall with a glare.

"I want one from here," Kid snapped.

"Oh ok," Soul said and got up. "Well, come with me and I'll show you them all," Soul said leading him around the room.

* * *

"Are you sure you want this one?" Soul asked. Kid had picked out a black Harley Davidson motorcycle with white skulls on each side.

"Yes, this one," Kid said.

"Well, this is one of our most expensive ones. It's $3,250," Soul said a little unsure of the shinigami's choice.

"I can afford it," Kid said then handed him a wad of cash from his pocket.

Soul's eyes widened. "Oh, well you _can_ afford it," he said then put out his hand and smiled. "Thanks for bargaining with us today." Kid looked at his hand then brushed passed him.

"Have it transported to my place," he said then walked oot the shop.

"Uh... yeah. Sure thing," Soul answered and let his hand drop to his side.

His boss then came out with his arms crossed. He was a tall buff man. "Now what was that you said about there being better shops than this?" he asked. Soul chuckled nervously.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness. Darkness consumed my vision. But talking filled my ears.

"Who is she?"

"Is she ok?"

"What _is_ she exactly?"

"She's pretty though."

I opened my eyes and squinted them from the bright light. As my eyes adjusted, five figures formed above me.

"She's awake," said one of them.

"Are you ok, miss?" said another. I just stared at them in confusion.

"What's going on?!" said a voice a little further off. I turned my head in the direction of the voice and spotted a boy shoving through the crowd of people surrounding me.

"Sorry, Kid. We found a girl sleeping here," said one of them.

"Well, give her some air! You're probably suffocating her with your putred smells!" Kid yelled. The crowd started dispersing. After it cleared, he looked down at me and kneeled down, outstretching his hand. "Are you okay," he asked with a gentler voice than before. I took his hand with one of mine, and he lifted me into a sitting position.

He gave me a confused look and grabbed something on my back. "Is this cosplay?" he asked. I strained my neck to look back at what he had. It was a large white wing. "Do you ever talk?" he asked. I looked back at him. "Well, anyways, I'll get you to my father," he said. He then picked me up and placed me on my feet. I stumbled forward but he caught me. I looked up at him and saw him smile. "Can't stand either, can you?" he asked then picked me up in bridal style and started walking into the building I was at.

Who is he? He's so kind to me. I ignored all the stares from people passing by. The place was so weird. We walked passed some lockers, and down some hallways. There were doors with names at the top. I saw a few kids go in them. I wonder which one we'll go in.

We suddenly came to a huge door, that read "LORD DEATH" on it. We entered and went through a huge hallway and entered a room with crosses all over the landscape. A platform was in the middle of it all. On that platform was a tall black figure with his back to us, staring into a mirror.

"Father," said Kid. The figure turned, revealing a white skull mask covering his face.

"Oh! Hi Kid! What you got there?" he asked.

"A girl I found outside the school. She seemed to be sleeping there and has no idea how to talk or stand," Kid answered.

The figure then saw my wings, and the expresion on his mask changed to confused. "Is she cosplaying?" he asked.

"I don't know. I asked the same but she couldn't answer," Kid said.

"Right right! I got that part," he said waving his giant gloved hand. "Do you know her name?" he asked.

"No, she can't t-"

"Maka," I said. That's all I really know.

Kid looked at me with a shocked expression. Same with the other guy. Kid then chuckled a bit. "Well, she knows her name. That's an improvement," he said.

"Kid, I have a mission for you," the figure said causing Kid to look at him. "You're going to take Maka around and teach her everything she needs to know," he said. Kid's eyes widened.

"What?! But Father! I have just broken up with Liz! I don't want everyone thinking I'm one of those who just brushes that aside and hops to another girl!" Kid yelled causing me to flinch.

"Well, if they ask then just tell them I assigned her as your partner for everything," the other figure said.

"Dad! They won't believe that!" Kid yelled.

"Well, if they don't then tell them, 'Go ask my father'," he said back to Kid.

"Fine," Kid finally agreed then looked back at me. "Do you think you can walk now?" he asked. I just looked at him, not knowig what to do. He sighed then placed me on my feet again. I stumbled a bit but he let me hold onto his shoulder for support until I got my balance. Then I tried walking. I made a few mistakes but got the hang of it. "There, walking problem solved," Kid said.

"Now you two go on your way to class!" the tall figure said. Me and Kid walked out of the room.

* * *

NO ONES POV

Kid and Maka were sitting in Stein's room. Maka kept looking around, mezmerized by everything.

"Now, today, we have a new student joining us today," said Stein. "Maka," Stein called, snapping the girl out of her mezmerizing, and to him. "If you would please come down here and introduce yourself to the class," he said.

Maka Hugged Kid's arm in fear of going down there alone. His eyes widened as he looked at her. She gave him pleading eyes. "Kid?" she asked him.

"Maka," Stein called again.

Kid sighed and stood up, along with Maka still latched to his arm, and they made their way down the steps to the front of the class.

"Hey, it's that girl from earlier," said a kid.

"Is she Kid's new girlfriend?" asked someone. Kid heard that and looked forward.

He cleared his throat. "This is Maka. As some of you know, she appeared here this morning. She has no memory of her life before this morning. Meaning, she can't talk. So, my father assigned me to be her voice until she can speak. I will also be showing her the way life goes. And no, she is not my new girlfriend," Kid said glaring at the one who mentioned that.

After that speach, she and Kid went back to their seats. Kid had no clue what he was in for.

 **This is my second chapter! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch break had come for the Students in DWMHS (Death Weapon Meister Highshool). Kid still had Maka following him, like a calf follows its mother. They walked to the cafeteria and got in line to buy some food. He bought two trays of rice and sushi (I really don't know what Japanese food there are and I think they should have Japanese food, even though they live in Nevada T-T) and walked to a table. He sat both trays down. One in front of him, and the other in front of a chair beside his. He pulled it out for Maka to sit. She smiled at him and sat down. He sat down beside her and started eating.

Maka stared at her food not knowing what to do. Kid noticed, and grabbed one of her sushi pieces with his chopsticks and held it up to her lips. "Here," he said and she shyly ate it. He continued to do this.

"Well, well. Not only are you her voice, but you feed her too," said Soul who was passing the table but stopped. Maka looked up at him as Kid grabbed another piece of sushi for her.

"Beat it, Soul. She doesn't know how to do anything, remember?" Kid said as he fed her the sushi.

"Yeah, but I didn't know, she had no clue how to eat," Soul replied then sat down.

"Oh my god! Soul sat at Kid's table!" Tsubaki gasped.

"What?! Really?!" Black Star asked looking in that direction. "Are you serious?! I can't even get near that table! And I'm the god here!" he complained.

Soul sighed and looked back at him. "Look, I'm just talking to him. Nothing amazing happened," he said then got up. "Wel, talk to you later," Soul said and waved. Maka shyly waved back. Soul walked off and sat at his table with Black Star and Tsubaki.

Maka then noticed in a table further off was a pink haired person sitting there all by himself with his arms crossed and his head in them. She tugged kid's sleeve.

"Hm? What is it?" he asked. Maka pointed at the kid in the back. "Oh, that's just Crona. He doesn't talk to anyone," Kid said.

"Crona," Maka whispered while still looking at him.

"Here, let's finish your food," Kid said and started feeding her again. Maka didn't tear her eyes from Crona until they left the cafeteria.

* * *

"Here we are. Home sweet home," Kid said as he opened the door to Gallows Manor. Maka's eyes widened and were filled with astonishment. Lord Death had told Kid that she would be staying with them.

She looked back up at him. "Home sweet home?" she asked smiling.

"Yes, home sweet home," Kid confirmed and they walked in. Kid gave her a tour of his house, before going up to his bedroom. "This is my room," he said.

Maka looked all through it. Everything was... symmetrical.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Kid asked. Maka looked at him and nodded. "This is where I stay. I have a guest bedroom that you can stay in," he said and led her into another room. It was an all white room with a large bed in the middle. Candles were arranged symmetrically along the walls. A black skull was on each wall. There were two black dressers. One on each side of the bed.

Kid grabbed a strand of her hair causing her to look back at her. "Something needs to be done with your hair," he said then smiled at her. "I know," he said then led her out of the room.

* * *

 **Well, you can really see his symmetrical side. And you thought I'd leave that out? No way. That's the best thing about him. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kid had brought Maka to a barber shop to have her hair done. That choppy mess certainly would not do. They walked in the door and as always, Maka was mezmerized by the new sight.

"Hey, Kid! What can I do for you today?" said one of the barbers, as he was finishing up a person's hair. Kid walked over to him, Maka trailing behind.

"Hey, Joey. I was wondering if you would give this girl a new hairstyle. It's starting to bug me with its asymmetrical form," Kid said. Joey studied Maka a bit then smiled.

"I'll see what I can do," he said and finished up his patient. He came over and gently grabbed Maka's shoulders. "This way ma'am," he said and guided her to a room in the back. This was where the hair cleaning sinks were (I have no clue what they're called). He led her to one of them and sat her down. He then started washing her hair. It felt good to her because he ran his hand gently through her hair while having the nozle spay follow after wards, then came the light scrubbing of the shampoo. Then he went back to rinsing it out.

After he had finished, he dried some of it with a towel, so it's not dripping wet, then led her back to the other room. He sat her down in another chair, and put a covering around her body. He then started combing through her hair in gentle strokes.

* * *

Joey walked over to Kid standing all tall and proud. "When you came in here with that girl, she looked like a cute puppy, but now I give you an angel," he said stepping aside to let Kid see Maka.

Kid's eyes widened and time slowed for him. Maka had her hair tied up in pigtails with long red ribbons and a skull clip on each one. Her bangs were cut symmetrically too. Her wings were drooped down in an embarrassed way, along with her knees curving in and her hands behind her back. She also had a hint of blush on her cheeks.

"And she has the wings to match," joey said then looked at Kid's dazed face. "Oh, sir? Your face is heating up," he said causing Kid to snap out of it.

"Huh? Oh! I'm so sorry! Erm, you look beautiful," Kid said as he outstretched his hand to her. She shyly took it and walked forward to him.

"And by the way, she's a lovely new girlfriend," Joey whispered to Kid.

"Wha- No! She's not-" Kid yelled but was cut off by Joey's laughter.

"I was only joking, man!" Joey laughed. Kid then payed him.

"Here, keep the change, you deserved it," Kid said then walked out with Maka. He looked at her and smiled. 'I can't help but feel warmer when I'm near her. Wait! What am I thinking?! I'm only drawn to her by her symmetry! Besides, I just met her today!' Kid thought.

Maka placed her free hand on Kid's hand and looked up at him with a worried glance. "Kid?"

Kid looked back down at her then gave her a reasurring smile. "I'm fine," he said, then a thought popped up in his mind. "Hey! You want to get some ice cream?"

She smiled up at him and let him lead the way.

* * *

 **Yay! A little bit of KiMa but, still not a lot. And please. I would really like reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kid and Maka were sitting on his balcony, eating ice cream. Kid kept glancing at her from the corner of his eye. He loved her eyes. Especially when the sunset reflected its orange color into her green color. It made them all the more beautiful. He also liked the way it reflected off or her snow white wings and dirty blonde hair. He then looked back at the sunset in front of him.

Maka had finished her ice cream and suddenly started feeling tired. She tried to keep her eyes open so she wouldn't miss the beautiful sight. Her eyelids got very heavy and she couldn't keep it up anymore. Her head found its way to Kid's shoulder.

Kid flinched a little and looked down at her. When he saw her sleeping form, his face softened and he smiled. She made him so warm. No one made him feel this much warmth. Not even Liz. His eyes widened. 'Oh no! I _am_ one of those boys who hop from one girl to another!' Kid yelled in his head.

* * *

Kid had carried Maka to her room and placed her gently on the bed, then covered her up. He then sat on the edge of her bed, examining her. He then leaned forward and undid her pigtails. They fell gracefully onto her shoulders, framing her pretty face. It wasn't as choppy as it used to be. Joey did a good job. He looked at her small pink lips. 'Not today,' he said then kissed her forhead. He then touched his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. "Maka. My little angel," he whispered, then stood up and turned around. He then saw his father in the doorway.

He jumped back in fright. "Dad! Don't scare me like that!" Kid yelled quietly. If Lord Death could smirk, he would be right now.

"I saw what you did," he said slyly.

Kid blushed a little. "Yeah, w-what about it?" Kid asked.

"I thought earlier that you said you didn't want other people thinking you-"

"I know what I said!" Kid yelled quiety.

Lord Death crossed his arms. "Well, you're doing _exactly_ what you said you didnt want people to think."

"I'm going to bed," Kid said as he shoved passed him to his room.

Lord Death watched him until he disappeared behind the door of his room, then sighed. "My little Kid is growing up (Haa~ see what I did there?)," Lord Death said.

* * *

 _Maka, you are here on a special mission. You may not remember anything, because you are the first angel to be sent to earth to train as a human. The pressure of the air, when you fell knocked out your memories. I know, it sounds stupid, but trust me. You will find out later who you really are. I will give you speech back, though, so you can communicate with everyone. But in exchange, I'm taking your wings. You won't remember any of this when you wake. But beware, there lies a great danger ahead of you if anyone finds out you're an angel._

Maka jerked awake and looked around at her surroundings. She was breathing heavily as if she had a nightmare. After she got familiar with her surroundings, she looked forward at the door. Walking could be heard. "Kid," she mumbled, just as the door opened, revealing Kid.

"Oh, you're awake. Well, get dressed. I ordered some clothes for you," he said and tossed her an outfit. She looked at it then back at him.

"Thanks, Kid," she said, causing his expression to change to shocked.

"Uh... yeah... don't mention it," he said then went out of her room, closing the door behind him.

Maka unfolded the outfit and examined it. It was a black long-sleeved dress that stopped halfway to her knees. It had a large white skull in the middle of it, and a white collar. She then got dressed into it and looked at herself in the mirror. The skirt part of the dress was kinda frilly. The rest hugged her body.

She smiled and went to the door. Right when she opened it, Kid grabbed her hair and started putting it in the pigtails from yesterday, except a lot quicker and with black ribbons. He then stepped back and examined her. "M-hm! Perfect!" Kid said.

"What was that about?" Maka asked as they started walking down the halls.

"What was that about? What is _that_ about?!" he asked gesturing to her.

"What?" she asked.

" _That_! You're speaking! You god-damn embarrassed me yesterday!" Kid yelled. Maka flinched. he's never yelled at her before.

"I-I'm sorry. Speech just never entered my head until now. I suddenly remember it," she said.

"Do you remember how to do anything else?" Kid asked still a bit harsh.

"N-no," she said sadly.

"Well, at least you can talk now," he said then noticed her back. His eyes narrowed and he grabbed her arm and pulled her into another room.

"Kid!" she shrieked. He then pinned her to a wall, glaring at her. "K-Kid?" she asked in confusion.

"You see! That's all you ever said yesterday! Now, you're talking, and it's different! I-I don't like it! I wanted you to learn from me!" Kid yelled then softened. "I... I wanted to learn more about you. I wanted to get closer to you," he said.

Maka's face saddened a bit for the poor shinigami. "Kid..." she said quietly then cupped his cheek.

Kid then hugged her. "I just want you back," he whispered in her ear. The lightswitch then flipped on, revealing lord Death by the switch. Kid jumped back. "D-dad!" he yelled.

"Weeeell, these two days have had a big turn between you two," he said. Kid then felt his face become burning hot.

"H-how did you know we were here?!" he yelled.

"This is my room. You two woke me up," Lord Death said. "By the way, Maka. Where are your wings today?" he asked noticing her wingless back.

"What wings?" she asked clearly confused.

* * *

 **Well, I had started this one earlier, then it got deleted, and now I finished it. I hope you like it**


	6. Chapter 6

I was standing off to the corner, by my locker. It was dark here. This was where I stayed at the beginning of school. I usually just watched people walk by feeling a little jealous of them. They would talk to each other. Friendship is what it was called. I didn't have any friends. Only a voice inside my head who always picked on me.

But today, I'm not just watching anyone. I'm watching one who caught my eyes yesterday. The new girl in my class. I tried my best to stay out of her sight. She was so pretty. But she looked different than yesterday. I almost didn't recognize her. But then I saw her emerald eyes, and recognized her immediately. Plus Death the Kid was walking with her.

"Go talk to her," said the voice in my head.

"But, she can't talk," I said quietly back to him.

"Didn't Stripy say he was going to be her voice yesterday?" he responded.

"Well, yeah, but it would be very awkward for him to speak for her to me. I don't think I'd be able to deal with that," I said back to him.

* * *

MAKA'S POV

Me and Kid had gotten to school at exactly 8:00. The bells hadn't rung yet so we still had time to walk around and talk a bit. It was kind of weird to suddenly be talking.

I then felt eyes on me and started looking around.

Kid turned back to me "You ok, Maka?" he asked. I then looked back at him.

"Yeah, it just feels like I'm being watched," I said then turned my head towards the lockers and spotted a pink haired person standing in the shadows, staring at me. But something about him seemed strange. His eyes seemed to be focussing on something else.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Kid said and started walking. I grabbed his hand and stopped him. He looked back at me, then looked in the direction I was looking. "Oh, it's Crona. That's weird. He's usually sulking instead of actually looking at someone," Kid said then started walking again, but I kept him from doing so. "Maka?"

I let go of his hand and started walking towards Crona. Something about him had me drawn to him. Maybe because he had no friends. When I came within a few feet from him, his eyes focussed on me and became fearful. He gasped and pulled himself deeper into the darkness.

I stopped at the edge of the shadows and peered in. Crona was sitting against the wall with his face in his knees. Why does he do that?

"Crona?" I said trying to get his attention. In response, he made a small squeak and pulled his knees closer. "You can come out. I won't hurt you," I said. Crona then mumbled something that I couldn't make out. "Sorry, what?"

"I thought you couldn't talk," he said a little louder.

"Oh, yeah. I kinda remembered how this morning," I sad chuckling nervously.

"And how did you know my name?" he asked.

"Oh, Kid told me," I answered.

"Why would he tell you my name? There are other people he could tell you about," Crona asked.

"Because I saw you at lunch yesterday and wanted to be your friend," I said. Crona slowly lifted his head and looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Friends?" he asked. I nodded my head. "But why _me_? There are other, better people out there," he said then mumbled something like "I don't know if I can deal with this."

"Look, I saw you and realized something missing in your life. And i thought you needed a friend to help you find that problem," I said then crouched down to his level and put my hand out to him. "So what do you say, Crona? Do you want to be my friend?"

Crona sat there staring at my hand for a little while then slowly and shakily grabbed it. Then he shocked me with a hug. "Thank you, Maka," he said.

I hugged him back and smiled. "No problem."

"Maka, it's time for class," Kid said after walking to us. Me and Crona stopped hugging and both looked at him.

"Ok!" I said then turned to Crona. "Walk to class with us," I said. His eyes widened.

"B-but people will see and I don't know if I'd be able to deal with that," he said fearfully.

"Don't worry. Ignore them. Besides, friends walk to class together," I said and stood up. Crona stood up after me and gave a small smile.

"O-ok," he said. I smiled back and put my hand out again. He took it then I took Kid's and we all three walked to class together.

* * *

 **XD I finally got Crona in the group! Yay! The others will start coming later on. I haven't forgotten about them. And yes, Maka is a legit angel. Well, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

People were staring at the three walking to their class. Mainly because of Crona being with them, which made him hide behind Maka. She chuckled a bit and squeezed his hand. "Don't worry, Crona. I won't let anyone make fun of you," she said.

"Honestly, why did you want to be friends with him? He's just going to bring trouble and rumors to you," Kid said loud enough for only her to hear.

"It's not like you already give me trouble," Maka shot back at him.

"Hey, Crona. You've got her so why don't you try getting somewhere alone with her?" said the voice in Crona's head, causing Crona to gasp.

"Don't say something like that!" Crona whispered harshly, causing Maka and Kid to look back at him.

"Did we say something bad?" Maka asked. Crona jumped back and started waving his hands in front of him.

"No no! I-I was just talking to Ragnarok," he said, causing a confused glance from the two.

"Ragnarok?" they both asked.

Crona tapped on his head. "T-the voice inside my head," he said.

"Wait, you hear voices?" Kid asked. "No wonder no one likes to be around you," he muttered.

"Only one. He's more like a bully than a friend," Crona said.

"WHAT?!" Ragnarok screeched, causing Crona to flinch.

"M-my mom implanted him into me as a punishment," Crona said.

"Oh you poor thing," Maka said then hugged him. Crona, still not being used to nice contacts, flinched but then hugged back. Kid got a little enraged at this. He huffed then started walking off to class. Maka and Crona split.

"Thanks," Crona mumbled with a small, sad smile.

"Don't mention it. I'm just glad to be your friend to help you through these problems," Maka said, returning the smile. She then felt odd. Like her atmosphere changed. She looked around and noticed Kid was gone. "Kid?!" The two then went off to class pretty awkwardly since they both had unfamiliar surroundings.

* * *

 **This is a little bit too short because I have to go to bed. But you can see Kid's jealousy.**


	8. Chapter 8

Soul and Blak Star kept glaring at Kid. 'Why all of a sudden is he letting random people join his popular group? Hell, even Crona is with him,' Soul thought as he looked at the three down below them.

Stein had been teaching another dissection on a rare bird. Maka was a little ddisturbed by it being rare and endangered.

"I bet one of the reasons Kid hangs out with them is because he doesn't want to look like a snob," Soul muttered.

"That or his girlfriend asked him to let Crona join," Black Starsaid.

"You guys, Maka can't talk remember?" Tsubaki said reminding them of her problem.

"I don't know. Maybe she taught him a way to understand her without speech," Black Star said.

Soul then broke his pencil. "I swear I'm going to kill him," he said through gritted teeth.

"Woah, Soul. Are you getting jealous?," Black Star asked shocked.

"What?! No! I-I wouldn't be jealous over that! It just makes me mad that he let a loser join his group," he said. Suddenly a scalpel lodged itself by his head in the wall. All three looked down at Professor Stein with wide eyes. "Are you crazy?! You could've killed me!" Soul yelled.

"You better be quiet or I won't miss next time," Stein said with a glare on his glasses.

"Y-yes sir," Soul said then looked down at the desktop. Snickers erupted from the room. Kid just shook his head with a smirk. He had been listening the entire time.

'Idiot,' he thought.

* * *

Maka was walking with Kid and Crona down the halls. Well, she was more like dragging Crona. He was still too shy to show himself in public. "Come... on, Crona," Maka said tugging his hand some more.

"No! There are people staring! I-I don't know how to deal with it!," he said in his slumped position. Maka kept tugging his hand to get him going.

"I'm not going to drag you all the way to our class. So get your butt up and start moving!" she said then got behind him and started pushing his back.

"You said you would protect me from the stares!" Crona said.

"No. I said for you to ignore them!" Maka said struggling to get him moving.

"Maka, this is useless. Just leave him here," Kid said, causing Maka to glare at him.

"No! He's my friend! And friends don't leave each other behind!" she responded then started going into many different positions to try and get him moving. Kid sighed in annoyance.

"Yo! Kid!" said a female voice that made Kid get a stern look. He looked back to see his ex, Liz, and her sister, Patty, walking towards them.

"What do _you_ want?" Kid asked harshly. Maka stopped trying to move Crona and looked up at the two sisters. Crona also lifted his head a little to look at them.

"I just came to see how you were doing. I had no idea you got a girlfriend right after we broke up," Liz said.

"Shut up. I don't want to talk to you about this. And she's not my girlfriend," Kid said wanting to avoid the subject. Liz then looked over his shoulder and saw Crona.

"Oh and you're dragging around emo-boy back there too. What made you do that? Are you getting all soft hearted?" Liz asked.

"No, he's only here because Maka wanted him to be," Kid said.

Liz got a sly grin. "Oh, so you listen to everything she says?" she asked, testing the shinigami's limits.

Kid blushed a little. "Will you stop talking about this and just go away?" he said not even looking at her anymore.

"Whatever. This girl has obviously softened your heart. I don't even see why you like her. She's an iron board," Liz scoffed. That did it. Kid grabbed Liz's collar and slammed her against a locker.

"Sis!" Patty yelled, worried.

"You... you..." Kid started.

"I what?" Liz asked for him to finish.

"You're... lucky I don't hit girls. But never call Maka an iron board again!" Kid scolded then let go of her and walked to Crona, lifted him up, then grabbed both him and Maka's hand, and walk out of Liz and Patty's view.

Liz smirked. "He's now a girl hopper," she said.

"You know, you really got him when you said you loved someone else. I can't believe he actually belived you," Patty said. Liz's smirk just deepened.

"Come on Patty," she said then turned around and walked in the opposite direction of the others. Patty trailed behind her.

* * *

 **Well, I kind of made Liz and Patty jerks in this. Hehe -.-' Well, review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

"You know what's going to happen if she finds out."

"I know, but she's too kind for me not to be her friend."

"I don't think you think of her as a friend."

"What are you talking about?"

"You love her."

My eyes widened. Do I love her?

The door to my room opened and I snapped my head up to the door. She's here. The tall figure stood in the door. She heard me.

* * *

Me and Kid were out eating ice cream. I found a great liking to it. We were at the top of the school, watching the sunset. I loved the orange tint it created around the sun.

I looked over at Kid. His eyes were the same color. That's probably why I liked them so much.

He turned to face me and I jerked my head away. Heat grew to my cheeks. I heard him chuckle slightly. It was a nice little chuckle. I looked at him again. He was still looking at me with a small smile. He then reached out to my cheek and cupped it with his hand. I stared deeply into his eyes as he stared into mine.

He started leaning closer to my face. He was just centimeters from my lips. I could feel his breath on me. His eyes were half-lidded at the moment.

Suddenly a ringing noise went off and Kid's eyes widened. I looked around trying to find the source of the noise. "What is that noise?"

Kid slowly backed up then slipped off the railing. My instincts kicked in and I caught him in the nick of time by the hand. The ringing noise was still going off. Kid then reached in his pocket and pulled out a small device that I usually see people on at school. He put it up to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked. I grunted, trying to keep him from falling.

{Kid}

 _'Kid, it's your father'_

"Oh hi Dad," I said.

"Is this really the time?" Maka asked from above.

 _'What you doing?'_

"Oh you know..." I looked down below. It went down hundreds of feet. "Just hanging out."

 _'Well, I need you to come to the Death Room'_

"Oh, ok. Is there a problem?"

 _'Yeah, it's Crona'_

My eyes widened. "What about Crona?"

 _'Just come and I'll tell you'_

"Ok, got it. See you in a few." I then hung up and stuck my phone in my pocket, then grabbed Maa's other hand with my now free one, and she pulled me up. I helped her then sat on the railing again.

"What happened?" Maka asked.

"Dad needs us. It's about Crona. He sounded serious," I replied. Her eyes widened. I hopped off then dragged her inside the school with me.

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating in a while! Please R &R**


End file.
